criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Blood Paper
Blood Paper is the second case to take place in Wild Rivers (Which is the 5th district of Societeit) and it is also the twenty-sixth case of Societeit Plot Summary Victim * Lady Victoria Grayson (Hanged from a tree) Murder Weapon * Rope Killer * Mia Parker Suspects Profile * Uses Eyes Drops * Eats Ice Cream * Knows starvation Appearance * Has Gray Hair Profile * Uses Eyes Drops * Eats Ice Cream * Knows starvation Appearance Profile * Uses Eyes Drops * Eats Ice Cream * Knows starvation Appearance * Has Talking Ginger Badge Profile * Uses Eyes Drops * Eat Ice Cream Appearance * Has Talking Ginger Badge Profile * Uses Eyes Drops * Eats Ice Cream * Knows starvation Appearance * Has Gray Hair * Has Talking Ginger Badge Quasi-Suspect Notes * That's not have a don't Martine Justin later on. Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer Eats Ice Cream * The Killer uses Eyes Drops * The Killer knows starvation * The Killer Has Gray Hair * The Killer Has Talking Ginger Badge Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Societeit Camp Fair (Clues: Victim's Body, Paper Name; Murder Weapon Filed: Rope) * Examine Name charge (Result: Victim's name; Victim Identified: Lady Victoria Grayson; New Suspect: Lady Carol Grayson) * Tell Carol Grayson about her daughter's murder (New Crime Scene: Grayson's House) * Investigate Grayson's House (Clues: Book Ghost, Old poster) * Examine Book Ghost (Result: Signed Book; New Suspect: Susan Jewel) * Question Susan about the murder (Prerequisite: Examine Old Book) * Examine Box (Result: SAS picture) * Examine SAS picture (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jimmy Herrera) * Ask Jimmy Herrera I didn't how dead (Prerequisite: Analyse Fingerprints) * Examine Old Poster (Result: Sticky Substance) * Analyse Red Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Ice cream) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses Eyes Drops) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Wild Room (Clues: Magazine Stand, Broken Music Box) * Examine Magazine Stand (Result: Bloody Rope) * Examine Broken Music Box (Result: Mayor's bottle; New Suspect: Carl) * Talk to Carl (Profile Updated: Carl uses Eyes Drops; New Crime Scene: Victim's Camp) * Investigate Victim's Camp (Clues: Eleanor's Book, Locked Phone, Book Bag) * Examine Eleanor's Book (Result: Opened Book) * Examine Open Book (Result: Toy Doll) * Question Carol about her daughter toy doll her (Profile Updated: Carol uses Eyes Drops) * Examine Tablet (Result: Party Hollows's School Time Bag) * Question Susan about the time table (Profile Updated: Susan uses Eyes Drops and Eats Ice Cream and Carol eats Ice Cream) * Analyse Eleanor's Book (09:00:00; New Suspect: Mia Parker) * Talk to Mia Parker (Prerequisite: Analyse Eleanor's Book) * Analyse Bloody Rope (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows starvation) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Carl why the asking her (Profile Updated: Carl eats Ice cream; New Crime Scene: Staircase) * Investigate Staircase (Clues: Torn Picture, Locked Cage) * Examine Locked Picture (Result: Father and sister's fighting) * Examine Sister's Face (Result: Face Paper) * Ask Mia about why about my brother and father (Profile Updated: Mia eats Ice Cream, Uses Handwraps and knows starvation) * Examine Locked Cage (Result: Unlocked Cage) * Analyse Unlocked Cage (09:00:00) * Ask Jimmy about the immolation why off (Profile Updated: Jimmy uses Eyes Drops, Eats Ice Cream and knows starvation, Susan knows starvation, Carol knows starvation) * Investigate House Pool (Clues: Faded Paper, Eleanor's Photo) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Charger) * Analyse Charge (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has Gray Hair) * Examine Eleanor's Photo (Result: Stupid Picture) * Analyse Stupid Picture (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has Talking Ginger Badge) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move onto Gone in Wild East (2/6) (No star) Gone in Wild East (2/6) * See what Elvira Cole wants (Available after unlocking Gone in Wild East (2/6) * Speak with Leopold about the papers (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Wild Room (Clues: Bag of Papers) * Examine Bag of Papers (Result: Two Papers) * Analyse Papers (09:00:00) * Show Leopold the paper (Prerequisite: Analyse Papers) * Give Elvira the paper she what (Reward: Wild Shirt) * Investigate Societeit Camp fair (Available after unlocking Gone in Wild East; Clues: Locked Book) * Examine Locked Box (Result: CEO's Castle; New Quasi-Suspect: Martine Justin) * Ask Justin Martin where he has been for the past 60 years (Clue: Ripped Paper) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Letter from Martine Justin; Clue: Ear Piece) * Analyse Ear Piece (09:00:00) * Move onto the Next Case (1 Star) Trivia * At the character of The CEO has real name Carl with talking tom and friends episode 10 Navigation Category:Wild Rivers